Love Always Finds A Way
by I'mAllABoUtRiddLeS
Summary: AU Miroku is in love with Sango. There is just one problem; he's married. Although, it's only because he needed to. Given the situation, he can't bring himself to go through a divorce, but knowing Miroku, he'll always find a way. MirSan
1. One Problem

**HEY EVERYONE! HERE'S A NEW STORY I WROTE WHILE I WAS BORED. **

**I HOPE MY FANS ARE STILL OUT THERE! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE. I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and its characters.**

* * *

"Miroku, honey, could you please get the phone? I'm kinda busy here," requested the wife.

"Sure thing," Miroku answered with a smile.

Walking up to the phone, he picked it up.

"Miroku speaking. May I know who this is?"

"Cut the formality, Miro. It's me," said the caller.

Miroku could do nothing but laugh. This person could always seem to make him laugh, no matter where, no matter what.

"What do you want, Sango?"

Sango responded with, "Now that's my best friend."

Sango Taijiya, Miroku's best friend and childhood friend. They had met since they were still in their diapers. When he first met her, the thought of her being his best friend had never crossed his mind. It's really amazing how life takes a turn. He wanted them to stay best friends forever. But there was one problem.

He was in love with her.

He could've married her but a year ago, he eventually had a one-night stand with a girl he had met in the bar while drunk. Unfortunately, he had given her his number so she rang him up a month later to tell him that she was pregnant. Fearing her parents, he decided to marry her and they ended up this way – her being head-over-heels-in-love with him and him just supporting her.

He could do nothing about it.

He told Sango about his situation and she said he had no other option. So he gave in and married the girl.

"So what's up?"

"Meet me at the coffee shop in 10 minutes," and she hung up.

He was used to this. He put the phone down and grabbed his wallet.

"Koharu, I'm going to the coffee shop. I'll be back as soon as I can," Miroku said.

"Okay. I'll see you. Love you."

He didn't reply. He may have married her but that didn't mean that he loved her. Yes, he liked her but in a friendly way. Deciding to not give too much thought into it, he left.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? REVIEWS EVERYONE. OH AND THIS TIME, I'LL ALWAYS HAVE A RESPONSE TO YOUR REVIEWS. **

**MY RESPONSE CAN BE FOUND BEFORE THE STORY.**

**CIAO!**


	2. What Is Love?

**OKAY! HI EVERYONE! I DECIDED I MIGHT AS WELL CONTINUE THIS STORY AS A REVIEWER HAS REQUESTED.**

******REMEMBER. READ AND REVIEW!**

**AmeliaBlake: Thanks for reading ****and reviewing. As you have requested, I will be continuing this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither InuYasha nor its characters.**

* * *

"So, what is it that you want?" Miroku asked as he sat on the chair.

"I have a question for you," Sango replied.

"Shoot."

Sango took a deep long breath. She didn't know how to put this into words but she just had to. Miroku was the only person left on her list. She asked Kagome and Ayame this but it wasn't much help. Inuyasha . . . well . . . let's cross him out. He's not even supposed to be an option. She asked Kouga but he didn't know how to answer it.

"H-How would you know if you loved someone?" she stuttered and dropped her head in embarrassment.

A laugh. That's what she was expecting. But nothing came.

She looked up to see what he was doing. Surprisingly, he was actually thinking about it. She expected him to respond with humour dripping in his voice or even answer with sarcasm but no. Here he was, getting serious.

"I don't know how other people would say it but I think it's when you look at someone and think, 'I'm complete'."

Sango was taken aback. She kept opening and closing her mouth. Miroku Houshi actually answered it, which led her to thinking that if he were to answer the question so right then maybe . . .

"Miroku, are you in love?"

"Frankly my dear, I am," he responded as he linked his hands together.

A devious smile slowly crept up on her lips.

"Okay. Come with me."

Sango stood up and took Miroku's hand and led them both outside of the coffee shop. She let go of his hand and clamped her hands on his eyes then started walking.

"Where are you taking me now, Sango?" Miroku asked.

Sango brought her lips to his ear, which made Miroku melt. It was funny how she didn't know she had this effect on him.

"Some place where we can have some _privacy_," she whispered hotly on his ear.

Shivers went up and down his spine. His hands were sweating. His toes curled. His breathing was becoming irregular. Dirty thoughts were swimming all around in his mind.

After a few more steps, he saw light again.

An alley. Cold, dark and giving out a dangerous and an intoxicating aura. So inviting.

"S-Sango, w-what are you up to?" Miroku stumbled over his words.

Sango gave a chuckle and answered with, "Oh, nothing so boring."

She then cornered him. Once Miroku's back hit the hard brick wall, she glided her fingers up and down his arm.

"Sango . . ." Miroku said weakly.

"Miroku . . ."

Sango's face kept coming closer to his. As soon as her face was a hair away, she . . .

Laughed.

Miroku stood there, dumbfounded. Was there something on his face? Did he give out that he was nervous? Did he do something?

Sango kept laughing her heart out. After a few more tears of laughter, she seemed to calm down.

"Woah. Hadn't laughed like that in ages."

"Okay. Now that you've had your laugh, what was that about?" Miroku questioned.

"Sorry. I just had to do that. You were being so serious back at the coffee shop that I had to think if you had a twin. Anyhow, I need to cook Kohaku some lunch. I'll see you around, Miro."

Sango took 5 steps before she turned around again. A smile was etched on her face.

"Thanks for answering me, Miro," then she turned on her heel and disappeared out of Miroku's sight.

At this, Miroku gave a smile as he leaned on the brick wall.

"Oh Sango. You'll never know, will you? How much I love you," he whispered to himself.

Thinking he'd stayed out long enough, he headed for his house. He wouldn't call it a home until Sango would be the one waiting for him. Every person he had loved was taken away from him. His mum, his dad, and his grandfather had all been taken away from him. He just hoped Sango wouldn't be taken away, too.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT FOR MY SECOND CHAPTER? REMEMBER. I'M STILL A BEGINNER.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE. I'LL ACCEPT CRITICISM. ^_^**

**TILL NEXT TIME.**


	3. Miroku's Secretary

**HEY THERE! HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER!**

**OjoOtaku: Hehe. Thanks :) And yes I will continue.**

**naku12: As you have requested, I have ^_^**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? I wish I did X)**

* * *

Miroku woke up to the beaming sunlight. He used his hand to block it out.

"These are one of those times where I hate the sun," he complained as he sat up.

He looked to his right to see Koharu sleeping soundly.

'_If only it were Sango,'_ he thought longingly.

Ever since he and Koharu got married, he wished it were Sango he would be sleeping beside. He wished she were the one holding his baby. He wished she were the one who would get up and cook his breakfast for him. He wished Sango knew that he loved her.

He sighed. He would be the happiest man alive if Sango were with him. Even if it were just being in the same room, he would be so happy.

His thoughts were put to a halt as he heard some shuffling. He looked at Koharu and found that she was awake.

Koharu gave a bright smile.

"Good morning, love," she greeted as she leaned in to kiss him.

Miroku merely looked the other way to have his cheek kissed rather than his lips. It was like this every time she tried to kiss him. She would just shrug it off, thinking that he 'wasn't mentally prepared yet'. Yeah right.

"Good morning, Koharu," he greeted.

He got out of bed and so did Koharu. She went to the kitchen while he went to go change for work.

Miroku Houshi worked as a lawyer. Second greatest at that. Second greatest in Tokyo. He was still looking for a secretary, though. Obviously, many women applied for the job but none of them were actually serious about the job. They were serious looking at him.

Worrying about looking for a secretary reminded him of Naraku. Naraku was the greatest lawyer in the whole of Tokyo. Neither his secret to being the greatest nor his surname was known. No women applied to be his secretary yet. He may be the best lawyer but he gives off this demonic aura, keeping people away.

Miroku found himself at the breakfast table eating his last piece of bread. He finishes the bread and gets up to go to work.

"I'll see you later, Koharu"

"Bye, honey. I love you."

He never reciprocated to that.

"Bye," and he walks away.

* * *

Miroku Houshi mentally sighed to himself. He was getting bored from the meeting. Who wouldn't?

He looked to his side to see Inuyasha Taishou slumped up on his desk, snoring. Now, Inuyasha was Miroku's man best friend. They drank together, went to bars together, worked out together and of course, slept on meetings together.

15 minutes later, the meeting was dismissed. Inuyasha stretched while Miroku packed his things.

"Oi, Miroku. You up for some coffee?"

"Yeah. I need to get alive again. Thanks to that meeting I feel like dozing off."

Miroku and Inuyasha get out of the conference room. Now, to get to the entrance/exit of the building, they have to pass through Miroku's office. So they did and Miroku found someone he never thought he would find in the now occupied secretary desk.

"Sango?"

* * *

**I MADE IT A SHORT ONE TODAY. HEHE. I COULDN'T FIND ANY IDEAS.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, YOU ARE WELCOME TO SAY IT. **

**OH! REMEMBER TO REVIEW :D**

**PEACE OUT!**


	4. A Confession

**HEY GUYS! SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK QUITE A WHILE BUT NO NEED TO WORRY FROM TODAY ON. I'M ON HOLIDAYS NOW SO MORE WRITING TIME :D**

**AmeliaBlake: Yeah ... that's true :) Hehe thanks.**

**RiceBallMaker94: Sorry :( It was a MirSan fanfic so it had to be about Miroku and Sango and I wanted it to be a little different.**

**ANYWAYS, READ AND REVIEW GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot just not InuYasha -_-**

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Sango's unexpected presence at his secretary's desk.

Let's just say he wasn't handling it too well. He got too distracted. Every time he was in his office, he would look out of his window and stare at Sango. Miroku got too distracted to the point that Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother and a very important person in the building, had to talk to him about it.

One day, he was just sitting down on his chair, thinking about his life. Suddenly, a knock was heard.

"Come in," Miroku said.

The door opened to reveal the one and only Sango Taijiya.

"Miro, stop daydreaming," Sango said with a smirk.

Miroku gave out a laugh.

"_If only you knew, Sango . . ." _he thought.

"It's Mr. Houshi to you, Sango. What do you have for me?"

"I got a call from your wife. She told me to tell you she won't be at home until 2 in the morning."

It was rare having Koharu come home late. She would always be there at home, waiting for Miroku to come home. Miroku was flattered that she loved him that much but at the same time, he felt guilty he couldn't feel the same way. He has Koharu wrapped around his finger and he couldn't return the favour. He couldn't wait for her to come back to their house like she does. He couldn't kiss her goodbye like she does. He couldn't wake up in the morning and be thankful he was right next to the person he loves like she does. He couldn't love her the way she loved him. He couldn't love her the way he loved Sango.

" . . . Miroku? Hello? Earth-to-Miroku?" Sango kept calling out to him.

Miroku finally got out of his trance. He looked at Sango and saw that she was about to step out of his office.

"Sango!" he called out.

She turned her head. "Yeah?"

Miroku breathed.

"D-Do you want to come over to keep me company while Koharu's gone?"

Sango thought about it. She looked at Miroku and didn't see any hidden intentions in Miroku's eyes. Yes, she knew Miroku didn't love Koharu the way she did but he still had some loyalty to her as her husband. She kept thinking until she got her answer. Why not?

"Sure," she answered with a smile.

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I asked her to come over and keep me company. What's the big deal?" Miroku wondered.

"The big deal is that she's a sister to me and if she comes to me crying saying that you tried to get your way with her, I'd get my gun and shoot the hell out of you, you dumbass," and he argued.

Miroku felt insulted. Is that how Inuyasha saw him when it came to Sango? Someone who would force himself on her?

"What are you talking about? I would NEVER EVER do that to her, you hear me? **NEVER!**"

It was silent for a while.

"Why don't you just get divorced, Miroku? I know you love Sango so why-"

"Because then I can't live with myself," he cut him off.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd feel guilty. That's my child, Inuyasha. Koharu carried it with her and to just leave her like that . . . I wouldn't call myself a man after that. I love Sango but Koharu needs me. My baby needs me. If she didn't have my child, trust me. I would've been divorced ages ago but . . ."

"Alright, alright. I get it. Just promise me you'll make the right choices."

With that, Inuyasha left.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly.

Miroku rushed to his house to get ready before Sango came.

He showered, changed into good clothes, put a little bit of cologne and he was set.

A knock on the door got his heart racing. He rushed to the door and opened it without moment's hesitation.

"I see you've cleaned yourself up for a lady. What a gentleman," Sango joked.

"Always will be," he responded with a grin.

* * *

An hour passed and Miroku and Sango found themselves talking about love.

"Love is amazing, isn't it?" Sango pointed out.

"Sango . . . are you, by any chance, in love?"

Sango blushed a deep red and turned her head away.

"M-Maybe."

Miroku laughed and she followed. After a few more laughs, Miroku made a confession.

"I'm in love."

The brunette smirked. She could tease him a bit.

"Oh yeah? With who?"

"You."

Cheeks turned red, a pair of eyes went wide, a mouth was agape and another pair of eyes was serious.

Miroku held Sango's hand and looked deep into her eyes, telling her he was telling the truth.

"M-Miro-"

She was cut off with a kiss.

* * *

**THINGS ARE GONNA GET QUITE AWKWARD BETWEEN THE TWO FROM TODAY ON, HUH?**

**DID YOU LIKE THAT?**

**PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS GUYS :D**


	5. A Question

**HEY GUYS! YES, I KNOW. IT'S BEEN QUITE A WHILE. **

**I GOT TOO CAUGHT UP IN WATCHING ANIME AND READING OTHER FANFICS XP**

**ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE SHOW! OR STORY RATHER. **

**OH AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, THE FAVOURITES AND THE FOLLOWS. I OWE YOU GUYS BIG TIME :D**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah. And I don't ship MirSan -_- I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

Dark chocolate orbs opened wide by the sound of an alarm clock. A groan followed.

'_No wonder Kagome hates mornings._'

Then, a thought struck her.

The kiss.

Was it real? Was it just a dream? She couldn't tell. It felt real albeit it didn't.

In the 'dream', Miroku had gone and told her he loved and straight-out kissed her! How she wished it never ended. Those oh-so amazing lips of his were to die for. Of course, she didn't tell Mr. Arrogant that.

A text abruptly interrupted her train of thoughts.

The brunette took a look at her phone to see it was a text from Miroku. She hastily unlocked her phone to see it and what did she find, you ask?

Nine letters. Three letters. Three syllables. One confirmation.

'_It was real.'_

She read it over and over again until it eventually clicked. The kiss was real. Her lips have been touched. The fast beating of her heart was real. The butterflies she felt in her stomach were real. The heat that rose to her cheeks was real. The friction she felt when she felt his lips on hers was real. The night before was real. The kiss was real. She thought over and over again. One big realisation hit her and this made her eyes go as wide as saucers.

His words were real.

The thrilled 23-year-old squealed into her pillow, which was veeeeeeery odd. Never would people put the words 'Sango' and 'squeal' together in a sentence. Not Kagome. Not her parents. Not anyone.

Realising the time, the . . . _giddy _– yeah, that would be the best word to describe her mood right now – Sango rushed to the shower to get ready for work.

* * *

As Sango arrived at her desk, she anticipated Miroku's arrival. If he were lying to her last night, she wouldn't know. All she knew right now was that she was very much in love with the man. She hadn't told him that thou-

"_I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM HOW I FELT YET!" _she thought, horrified.

What if he thought she didn't feel the same? What if he misunderstood and stopped loving her? God knows she didn't want that to happen! All these horrifying thoughts raced through her mind. Doubts were beginning to form in her very brain.

If she hadn't been too concentrated on her thoughts, she would've noticed the shadow creeping up behind her.

"Good morning," that sexy velvety voice greeted her.

Now to say that the poor secretary was surprised was an understatement. More like 'jumped out of her skin'. She was quite pleased to have _him _breathing in her ear though. It was so intoxicating. If only he was breathing out her name, which would be so- Sango mentally kicked her very own self.

"_Bad Sango! Stop thinking like Miroku! Great. The last thing I need is having Miroku's perverseness rubbing off on me."_

'_The good way or the bad way?' a voice asked._

"_Obviously, the good wa- UGH!"_

While Sango was arguing with her dirty thoughts, she hadn't noticed Miroku dragging her to his office. Once she did, she found that she was being interrogated.

"You never actually gave me an answer," Miroku breathed onto her neck.

Her back was flat on the door. His hands were on either side of her head, cornering her. Here we go again. Her breathing was getting ragged. Her head was beginning to shut down. The room felt slightly hotter than usual. Her knees were about to give out. She found that her face was a bit wet, meaning she was sweating. But all of these vanished once she saw the look on Miroku's face.

Fear. Doubt. _Rejected_.

"Sango, do you love me?"

* * *

**ALRIGHT! IS THAT GOOD? SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE **

**A/N: I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. CAN ANYONE PLEASE SUGGEST SOME ?**

**TILL NEXT TIME XOXO**


	6. PREVIEW AND APOLOGY

**HEY GUYS! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A MONTH OR SO. SCHOOL STARTED HERE IN AUSTRALIA AND I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY.**

**I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED. GIVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU STILL ARE.**

**TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME, I SHALL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW.**

* * *

"_This wasn't supposed to happen!"_ Sango screamed in her head.

* * *

"Sango, Miroku's . . . he's fine but . . ." Inuyasha could no longer finish his sentence. He didn't want to see Sango's face when she hears the news.

* * *

Sango rushed to her room and then suddenly, the dam broke. She cried like there was no tomorrow. She regretted not telling Miroku sooner what she wanted to say. She regretted falling in love with Miroku. She regretted not being there for him. She regretted ever meeting him.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S ALL I CAN GIVE YOU GUYS. AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE STORY YET.**

**TT^TT**

**PLEASE STILL BE THERE!**


	7. One Shocking News

**FINALLY, HERE IS THE SEVENTH CHAPTER! I'M SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT! BUT HERE IT IS!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

* * *

"_This wasn't supposed to happen!"_ Sango screamed in her head.

Sango's day was going perfectly well. She woke up on the right side of the bed. She had waffles for breakfast, her favourite. She was planning on finally confessing to Miroku but this just happened to ruin her day!

She arrived at the building, went to Miroku's office, only to find out he wasn't there. Inuyasha calls her and tells her he's in the hospital and here she was rushing her way to the hospital.

"_This wasn't supposed to happen!" _she chanted over and over in her head.

After what seemed like ages, she was finally at the hospital. She ran straight to the receptionist and asked to go visit Miroku. Once she got the room number, she raced to the elevator before its doors can even close.

"_Miroku, please be alright. Don't die on me. I haven't even responded to you yet. I-I love you so don't you dare take your last breath!"_

As soon as the elevator doors opened, she rushed to his room. She had finally arrived to his room, but somehow, she couldn't move. She didn't know what to expect. Maybe he was already dead just minutes before she came. Maybe he was all happy and alive like he was the day before. Maybe this was all just a prank.

Maybe his body wasn't there anymore.

Sango swallowed the big lump forming on her throat and reached for the door's handle. And she was greeted with a sight she never wanted to see.

There was Miroku Houshi, bandaged all over, eyes closed, breathing but not speaking.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood at the end of Miroku's bed. Both were staring down at him with a look of sympathy. Only silence was heard in the room, until Inuyasha spoke.

"Sango, Miroku's . . . he's fine but . . ." Inuyasha could no longer finish his sentence. He didn't want to see Sango's face when she hears the news.

Sango couldn't take it.

"But what?! Tell me Inuyasha! That's my best friend right there! That's the man I love right there! **I DESERVE TO KNOW!**"

Tears were streaking down her cheeks, ruining her make-up, but she could care less what she looked like right now. She just wanted to know if Miroku was alright.

Kagome spoke up. "Sango . . . Miroku's in a coma."

Once again, silence.

"H-How bad is it?" Sango asked.

"The doctors said it could take months for him to recover. He's alive though," Kagome continued, "Sango, I just wanted to say that whatever happens, don't do anything to yourself. The last we . . . no . . . _Miroku_ wants is coming to your funeral this early."

At that, a gentle smile was etched on her face.

"I can't just leave you guys here. I still have hope. I still have faith in Miroku. Even if he's in this state, I will always have faith in him. And of course you two lovesick children."

"We're not children!" the two exclaimed.

"I said it first!"

"Shut up! I'm faster than you, wench!"

"I have a name, you dog!"

"_Not children my ass,"_ Sango humourously thought.

"Okay! Okay! I have to get going now. See you. Oh and one more thing. _Please_ try not to get kicked out."

* * *

Sango arrived to her apartment. As she walked in, it was colder than usual.

"_Probably the air from outside," _she thought as she went over to the door of the balcony and closed it.

As she was walking away from the door, she saw a picture on her bookshelf. It was of her and Miroku. She gently reached her hand out and touched it. They looked so happy. It was taken during Miroku's 20th birthday party. Only Inuyasha, Kagome and herself were invited. He only liked small parties, he once said. She could still remember the look in his face when she gave him his present. She had bought him a silver cross necklace. One with an "M+S" carved onto it. He was so happy. He hugged her tight and long.

As Sango recalled those memories, she felt a tear slowly running down her cheek.

Sango rushed to her room and then suddenly, the dam broke. She cried like there was no tomorrow. She regretted not telling Miroku sooner what she wanted to say. She regretted falling in love with Miroku. She regretted not being there for him. She regretted ever meeting him.

She slid down her bedroom door and just kept crying.

"Miroku . . . why . . . why . . . "

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PM ME :D**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS!**

**TILL NEXT TIME (HOPEFULLY SOONER).**


End file.
